


Made it

by Disactel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Complicated Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disactel/pseuds/Disactel
Summary: Somethings happen regardless. Accidents happen or that's what you tell yourself and you hope that'll help you sleep at night. It won't.-Pretty vague, but I had fun in writing it.





	Made it

"ooh, stop complaining, we made it up here in the end", Lonnas looked back at me as I sat on the ground panting.  
  
"You didn't tell me it was this far! We're going to have to go back down too…"  
  
He rolls his eyes at me and walks over, extending his hand towards me. I take it and he pulls me up and suddenly let’s go laughing.  
  
"Well that's rude, mom and dad didn't teach you manners I suppose"  
  
"They didn't teach me shit in the first place"  
  
He extends his hand again, I look at his hand, then his face. I pick myself up of the ground without his help.  
  
"Aww, don't trust me anymore?", there's a smirk on his face.  
  
"I shouldn't have in the first place", I grin at him.  
  
He laughs.  


* * *

  
"You can't skip every class, you know, let's go"  
  
I hear Lonnas let out an irritated huff besides me, his reply filled with anger, "Ooh for fucks sake, she can choose for herself. She's not an idiot, she's made it this far"  
  
Colan looks annoyed at him, "It is such a cruel world after all, clearly a danger around every corner."  


* * *

  
"hey, I'm al-.", I quickly see a very bright ball heading towards me, well fuck. Mistakes were made.  
  
Ducking behind the bookcase I feel the impact on it, sturdy thing doesn't topple over though. Well great, what am I supposed to do now?  
  
Use the knife I barely know how to use and not get fireballed in the face? Sure, great idea.  
  
I could try to head out the other way, but he might catch me. Colan might be right for once, light damnit. Honestly how can I be so stupid to think that it would be a goo-  
  
"hello?" the voice said cracking halfway through, less in the did I kill someone way and more in the I can't control it kind of way.  
  
Before I can stop myself, the sentence has already left my mouth, "Did your voice just crack?"  
  
"No, it didn't!", he insists.  
  
"Pretty sure it did, are you going to fireball me again if I get out?"  
  
"It wasn't a fireball! It was conflagrate!"  
  
What kind of name is that for a spell, how are you even supposed to spell that?  
  
"Are you going to do that?"  
  
"Ooh fel, no, I am so sorry, so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you or do anything-" I get out while he is still ranting about being sorry.  
  
"As long as you don't do it again" I shrug at him.  


* * *

  
It's odd, hanging out with Eriath. Never just sat somewhere and wasn't alone or with family. It's nice.  


* * *

I'm back in Suncrown. I look at my house in the dreary forest. Eriath stands next to me. He hasn't said anything in the past few minutes. I can see my window; I remember climbing out of it.

"Well, we made it this far into this place, want to set it on fire?"  
  
I blink a couple of times, before turning to him. I don't understand the look he's giving me, but I look back at my house and I think about it.  
  
"yeah, let's do it"  
  
I laugh, for the first time in a while I feel free.  


* * *

  
The lists are announced today. We'll all get to Outland, but honestly, who doesn't want to be first?  
  
Both me and Eriath are looking nervous at each other, not ready to push through the crowd and look. What if we don't get to go... What if one of us gets to go...  
  
At some point everyone starts moving and the list, while still being looked at are no longer crowded. We're still standing there.  
  
I take in a breath and walk to the list. There are so many names to look through. I can't find us; I can't find our names. What i-  
  
We're on it, we're both on it.  
  
I turn around and I see him blink at me and then give a blinding smile. We made it.  


* * *

  
The portal swirls in front of us, we step forward.  


* * *

  
Outland is… it's dead and it's magic and it's our new home. We exchange the red rocky landscape for a place with blue colours everywhere, it's raining often, and the mushrooms barely give any cover.  


* * *

  
"It's fine, you need to relax!", I knew we couldn't miss this. If we missed this opportunity, we are going to miss out on our full capabilities.  
  
He purses his lips, he's tense. "But what if it isn't, we have to be careful. We don't know them."  
  
I don't understand his hesitation, this would be great, "But they can help us, teach us new things. We can protect our new home with that, seriously what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"I just... I don't like it"  
  
I sigh at him, at least there is always one way to get him along, "Well, I'm going with or without you. I... I want to become better; I want to be better."  


* * *

  
The orc looks back at us, I don't really notice, too distracted by the scene in front of us.  
  
"Don't you want to protect home?"  


* * *

  
"You were right"  
  
"About what? Because I'm right about a lot of things", he's smirking, but it's taken over by a frown as he sees my expression.  
  
I have to explain this to him, he has to understand. He always does, "This... What we're doing isn't right, you were right. We should've been more careful"  
  
He stays quiet for a little bit; he stares at me. Eventually says something again, "How is this not right? We are making this place safe; our people will be safe here."  
  
He doesn't understand, I don't know how to make him understand. I try anyways. "We aren't making anything safer, we're just doing this because we can, because no one is stopping us."  
  
He looks at me for another second, before a certain clarity comes over his face. I relax. "Alright, what's confusing you?"  
  
My chest hurts, it feels the same as when I heard about Lonnas. "What?"  
  
"You've got something confused; you always wonder too much. So, what's confusing?  
  
When I don't answer, he sighs, "Let's just go back, they have the answers, they always do." He gives me an encouraging smile, the pit in my stomach widens.  
  
They'd kill me. The thought enters my head suddenly, that's what happens to people who doubt, they die.  
  
He has to come with me, I can't lose him  
  
"I'm leaving with or without you, I can't stay here... I can't do this."  
  
His face contorts into a scowl and something makes me unable to breath. "That's not going to work this time. We made it this far, why suddenly give up?"  
  
"I... I... Don't know"  
  
He lets out a sigh and turns around, leaning against the doorframe. I stare holes into the back of his head. He looks outside.  
  
"We'll stick together, like we always do. You and me, always. I know things haven't always been easy, but you're not leaving."  


* * *

  
There's a knife between his ribs, I don't remember putting it there or maybe I do. I don't know anymore. I think I don't know a lot of things.

It's odd, I don't feel anything. I just stare at him, he's on the ground now and he's saying something, but I can't hear him through static filling my brain.  
  
I run, I run as far as I can. It never matters.  
  
There is a ripping sensation at my stomach, it is slowly splitting me. I hear voices, so many voices. I can barely make anything out.  
  
-  
  
I wake up and am out of bed before anything can hit me. The knife under my pillow grabbed as I roll. One of my hands set on fire, I look around the room. It's cast in harsh shadow and green glow, the fire in my hand ready to be used.  
  
Where is it, wher-  
  
Ooh. Right.  
  
I feel the wall against my back, and I let myself fall against it. I hear a clattering sound, but I don't know what fell. I don't really care either. I sink to the floor.  
  
I close my eyes and open them again immediately. The images burned far too harshly into my brain.  
  
The sentence leaves my mouth before I realize.  
  
"I made it"  
  
I let out a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
